


Tell Me, Is it True?

by imissmaeberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Radio, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, size queen lee jihoon | woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: namjoon gives advice to a listener of his and jihoon's radio show during their q and a segment, but it's a bit hypocritical of him. so he decides to take his own advice.meanwhile, jihoon heard a rumor from mingyu, who heard it from jungkook, and well, jihoon just has to find out for himself.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	Tell Me, Is it True?

**Author's Note:**

> ayo what up this is Not the first namhoon in the tag but it's the first where they're the main focus so it still counts, right? 
> 
> written for BDN Day 7 on twitter

namjoon has always known he was big. too big - limbs too long and hands too big and all of it doing nothing but pushing him through life with a reputation for being clumsy. 

that's not, however, where his above average size ends. 

no matter how hard he tries to hide it, kim namjoon has an absolutely humongous dick. so big it's almost  _ embarrassing _ . namjoon has never been tied to the idea that the bigger the dick, the bigger the man, regardless of what he'd been told (jeered?) in locker rooms throughout his youth. his peers had been mostly positive, he thinks. 

but he doesn't think about it much. those days are better left behind him. 

so namjoon goes through life quiet and shy unless he's with his closest of friends, hunching his shoulders in and doing his utmost to make himself seem smaller. he takes his dog for walks, rides his bike to work at the radio station, tries his best to keep his plants alive, and tries even harder to find someone who won’t take one look at his cock and laugh in his face. namjoon doesn’t mind bottoming, he enjoys it even, but it’s not a good feeling to have a partner tell him his dick is too big and that’s that. 

mostly, though, everyone he’s met lately has only been an attempt to distract himself from the way his heart flutters when his coworker gets a little too close - it’s not often, thank god, jihoon isn’t always the touchy type. 

namjoon has a weakness for cute things, and lee jihoon, for all his insistence otherwise, is  _ so fucking cute _ . he’s small ( _ so much smaller than namjoon _ ), and his mouth looks soft, and his nose is adorable, and his eyes are so pretty, and namjoon has on more than one occasion woken up in the middle of the night with his dick painfully hard and leaking messily into his underwear, dreams of jihoon’s pretty eyes rolled back and soft mouth parted prettily around a moan burned into his consciousness. 

filled with guilt and shame, namjoon will chase the sensations his dream-self enjoyed so thoroughly, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself with his hand gripped tight until he cums all over his thighs, a whimper spilling over bitten lips. in the morning, he’ll struggle to look jihoon in the eye, but the height difference lends itself to that naturally. he can only hope jihoon doesn’t notice when he does it on purpose. 

his friends tell him he should just  _ do  _ something about it already, just ask jihoon if he’ll get dinner as something  _ more _ than friends, more than coworkers, and see where things go. the worst that will happen is jihoon will actually say no, just like namjoon fears, but then maybe, much like yoongi has suggested, “you’ll be able to look at someone else, joon-ah.”

* * *

namjoon strolls into the radio station one tuesday afternoon, iced americano in hand, unable to keep himself from smiling softly at the sight of jihoon in a vastly oversized sweater, nearly falling off his delicate shoulders, filling a mug with coffee from the pot in their meager kitchen. more than once jihoon has chided namjoon for spending money on overpriced americanos when he could just have the coffee they have here in the office, but namjoon had just shrugged and said he liked his fancy coffees better. jihoon had huffed at him and sipped at his mug of coffee that was more creamer than not. 

"mingyu dropped off some cookies." jihoon says, not looking up, as though he can simply sense namjoon's presence, and maybe he can. they've worked together for a few years now, and have an interesting sort of familiarity with each other - namjoon knows that jihoon's pinkies twitch when he's nervous or tired, knows what particular pitches of sighs mean, knows that he can eat way more than he lets on, but namjoon isn't sure if jihoon has any siblings, what his favorite color is, if he talks to his family. hell, namjoon isn’t even sure that jihoon is into guys - pretty sure though, jungkook had said that mingyu had said...well. namjoon knows that if he asked, jihoon would tell him. jihoon, though defensive, has always been painfully blunt. 

“oh, cool.” namjoon says, hoping he wasn’t lost in his thoughts for too long. jihoon isn’t staring at him in that way he does when namjoon is too quiet for too long, trapped in his own mind as his thoughts run circles around themselves, so that’s a good sign. he crosses the kitchen to lift the cover of the tupperware and snag a few, popping one into his mouth immediately and chewing happily. he joins jihoon at his table where he sits going over the questions they’d have to answer for the advice portion of their show, which namjoon and jihoon both loved, much to many of their friends’ surprise. 

“anything really pressing or relevant in there?” namjoon asks, taking one of the pages jihoon has already discarded and looking over it. 

“a lot of the same.” jihoon murmurs. “i like him, she doesn’t love me anymore, i cheated but i still love my partner, students who are stressed about their tests and their futures.” jihoon sets down another page. “so far the most interesting thing has been one daydreaming about fucking their coworker in the supply closet.” 

namjoon sputters and chokes on his coffee, and jihoon leans forward to urgently pound at his back with a sleeve-covered hand until namjoon can breathe again. they both sit back, namjoon taking deep ragged breaths and jihoon watching him carefully.

“what, did you send that one in or something? harboring feelings for eric-hyung, are you?” jihoon smirks at him, as if he knows something,

“hardly.” namjoon mumbles, taking another sip of his americano to ease the rough scratch in his throat. “not that eric-hyung isn’t, yknow, hot or anything, because he is.” namjoon winces. “don’t tell him i said that.” 

jihoon shrugs. “it’s cool. we all kind of have a crush on eric-hyung. it’s hard not to. especially as someone who’s into guys.” 

namjoon hopes his eyes don’t go as wide as he thinks they do. it’s not that he’s shocked so much as he really doesn’t know what to do with the information jihoon has just given him. not that it  _ matters _ , of course it doesn’t, but namjoon’s heart skips a beat or three and he just says, very uncoolly, “yeah.” 

jihoon watches namjoon for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed with his face hidden behind his mug. "yeah." he says softly, then puts the last page of questions down in front of namjoon. "there's some good ones here, too. always love a good 'am i the asshole' story when the sender absolutely is the asshole."

namjoon laughs and picks it up to look over the questions. jihoon gets up from the table to grab more of mingyu’s cookies for himself before sitting back down. namjoon isn’t sure, but it feels like jihoon is sitting closer to him, if only marginally, but he can’t help but be hyper aware of where jihoon is when they’re together. it’s only been weird like, one time, at a work party eric had held, but not  _ that weird _ , and they’ve never talked about it and namjoon would really like to keep it that way. 

* * *

“and in conclusion, i’m afraid to say you’re definitely the asshole, listener.” jihoon smirks into his microphone before sitting back in his chair. “and now for one last question before we wrap up for the night. if anyone listening is under the age of eighteen, you better take those headphones out right now.” 

namjoon watches, eyebrows pinched, unsure of what question this could be when they’d agreed on the list before their show. but then he remembers the entry he'd nearly died over, and he quickly covers his microphone to try and stop jihoon but he's already reading the question and fuck namjoon wants to  _ die  _ even though he didn't even send it in, it's not his entry, but it just hits too close to home and all namjoon can do is lay his head on the table while jihoon reads. 

"the sender says: i've been at my job for a few years now, and for pretty much the whole time i've had a crush on my coworker. it was innocent at first - he's tall, and smart, and sweet, and of course hot as fuck. but more and more, lately, i can't stop thinking about him... _ less _ innocently. i dream about it even, i think about it so much. like, at least twice a day i think about how hot it would be to drag him into the supply closet and...well. i haven't told him not because he's straight - he's bi and i'm gay - but because i don't think he feels the same way. or at least, i'm not sure he does. i catch him staring at me sometimes, and at a work party once he got really drunk and started waxing on and on about my lips….but i don't want to  _ just _ fuck him, so i'm not sure if i should say anything. anyway, if you read this, thanks for any advice, and if not, i get it." 

if they weren't currently live, namjoon would have groaned, embarrassed. as it is he can feel how his cheeks have heated up, how red they must be. 

"well, namjoon-hyung." jihoon says, voice low and almost sultry, teasing. "what do you think our question asker should do?" 

"we-well." namjoon sits up boltright, coughs into his elbow to muffle the sound. "i think that the listener - i-i mean, i think that if they're thinking about this guy so much that they're dreaming about it well, well i think the listener, he...he should take the chance. if the other guy has expressed interest, then i think you should take a chance an-and just -" namjoon takes a deep breath and mentally chides himself for being a hypocrite. "i think he should take a chance and just make sure that you're  _ very clear _ about what you want from this. you don't want there to be any misunderstandings between you later down the line."

jihoon nods. "but what if, joon-hyung, say our listener is clear about what he wants but he still gets rejected? just because you're upfront with someone doesn't mean it will go in your favor."

namjoon hums. "but if he keeps it to himself, instead of taking a chance at all, he's just going to...get hurt."

jihoon hums, plays with his fingers. "yeah," he says softly. "yeah i think you're right, hyung." 

namjoon eyes him carefully, leaning forward to the microphone. "and that's all for our advice section, here's 'loveless', the newest single from nu'est's kang dongho. enjoy."

namjoon taps a button that mutes both their microphones and takes his headphones off of one ear and looks over at jihoon. "are you...okay?" 

jihoon blinks, eyes fluttering before he looks over at namjoon. "uh, yeah, hyung. fine. thanks." he smiles softly. "no worries!"

namjoon nods. "okay." the song is almost over, maybe thirty seconds left. namjoon is suddenly filled with the desire to take his own advice, to take his chance on jihoon, but what comes out instead is, "dinner?" followed by a few spluttered attempts to backtrack, and then a cough. "i mean we should go get dinner. after this."

"oh, okay, sure." jihoon nods as the song comes to an end, and it's time to continue the show. 

* * *

jihoon and namjoon have had dinner together before, but as far as either of them can remember it's never been alone.

they go for chimaek, a hole in the wall place seokjin had recommended to namjoon before. things aren't  _ awkward _ , the two of them are friends after all, but there's this thick sort of tension that hangs between them with each bite and sip they take. 

they're working on their second order of the soy garlic chicken, namjoon is on his third beer and jihoon his second cola. 

that's when the tension snaps.

the table they're seated at is in a back corner, and it's tiny enough that it'd be more accurate to say the two of them are next to each other rather than across from. 

so jihoon doesn't have to reach very far to place his hand on namjoon's knee, stroking slowly with his thumb. namjoon nearly jumps out of his skin, mumbling “fuck,” under his breath. 

“hyung…” jihoon whispers, “i...i sent that email, hyung.” 

“ _ fuck. _ ” namjoon leans his head back, can’t bear to look at jihoon with the way his thoughts are swimming. 

“so i just - i want to take  _ your _ advice…” jihoon’s hand moves up namjoon’s leg, up onto his thigh. “and make it very clear what i want from you, namjoon-hyung. i want to  _ be  _ with you, romantically, but also…” he gets out of his seat and straddles one of namjoon’s thighs, smirking when he swears again. “i really want to know if what jungkook told mingyu is true.” 

namjoon’s thoughts are swimming and clouded but one thought, one question is clear:  _ what the fuck could jungkook have said to mingyu. _

"wha- what did jungkookie tell mingyu, exactly?" namjoon knows. there's only one thing that jihoon could be bringing up now, in a situation like this, straddling namjoon's lap like every dream he's ever had, and that thing is struggling not to make itself known.

"mingyu told me...that jungkook told him…well…" jihoon is leaning forward, whispering directly into namjoon's ear, breath hot. namjoon bites his lip, hands reaching up to grab jihoon's hips. 

"say it." namjoon rasps as jihoon squirms in his hold. 

"that you've got a cock like a porn star." jihoon's whisper is nearly inaudible; if he wasn't pressed so close namjoon knows he wouldn't have heard him. "bigger, even."

namjoon sighs, defeated. of course. 

"is it true, then, hyung?" jihoon's voice is soft, excited, a little desperate. 

"y-yeah, it's ….it's pretty big." namjoon strokes his thumb back and forth where it sits against jihoon's hip bone. 

now it's jihoon's turn to swear, melting into namjoon's touch. "i want to see it, fuck, joon-hyung please can we...can we go somewhere?"

namjoon wants to die, a little bit. he'd love nothing more than to take jihoon home, pound him into his mattress, then wake up and order him breakfast because namjoon can barely cook instant rice. 

but he can't. not tonight, at least. 

"not - not tonight, jihoonie, not - fuck, stop grinding on my lap, i'm not gonna - not gonna change my mind." namjoon grips his hips harder to still him and jihoon whines. 

"but  _ why _ ? i thought - i can feel -"

"because i've been drinking, and you haven't, and i want to make it good for you, baby. god forbid i hurt you." namjoon sighs. "it's not that i don't want you. not at all. promise."

jihoon pouts and pulls himself from namjoon's lap. "take me home with you." he insists. namjoon tries to cut him off, but jihoon just speaks over him. "take me home with you and let me suck your cock tonight. in the morning, when you're sober, you'll fuck me, right?"

namjoon groans, wounded and incredibly aroused. "what if i say no?"

jihoon rolls his eyes. "why would you do something stupid like that?"

well, namjoon thinks. he's right.

"fine. but we have to walk because i can't ride my bike since i've been drinking." 

jihoon laughs at him. hard. 

* * *

"so i know we're going back to yours so i can suck your dick, - don't groan at me like that joon-hyung we're both consenting adults - but...i want you to know i really do want to be with you. in every sense." 

namjoon is glad it's dark because he's blushing, hard. "you said that before too. jihoonie i - i want that too. i was kind of hoping to take you on a date or something first, but…" 

jihoon shrugs. "you paid for dinner, that can be our first date. and if you want to do something romantic there's always the next one." 

namjoon feels silly but his stomach fills with butterflies at the thought.  _ the next date _ .  _ there's gonna be a next date. _

they get to namjoon's apartment fairly quickly, where they're greeted by soft happy barking coming from namjoon's dog. jihoon is momentarily distracted from his need to have namjoon filling his mouth by the pup, eyes going wide and leaning down to press his hands into the soft fur and murmur "and who is this? who is this good boy?"

"ah, that's moni." namjoon goes into the kitchen to get them both some water before clicking his tongue for moni's attention, saying "moni bedtime, it's bedtime boy!" and directing him into namjoon's office where the bigger dog bed is set up. 

jihoon takes the water as namjoon comes back into the living room and they stand there together for a few moments, neither sure of who would be taking the lead. 

"i think-"

"i want-"

they laugh at each other and jihoon places his water down to instead press forward into namjoon's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "go ahead." he says, though it's muffled by the tshirt namjoon is wearing. 

"i was gonna say i want to kiss you first, baby. if that's okay."

jihoon hums and looks up at him, chin resting on the taller man's chest. "of course it's okay. can we - let's go back to your room. would you be more comfortable there, hyung?"

namjoon swallows and nods. he takes jihoon's hand once he's no longer wrapped around him, leading the way down the hall and into his bedroom. it's a little messy, but jihoon says nothing waits for namjoon to make himself comfortable on the bed before joining him. once again he sits in namjoon's lap, and now that he's a little more sober, namjoon can really tell how small jihoon is compared to him. his hands, his waist, his sweet face, all so  _ small _ namjoon worries he might break him if he's not careful. 

"say something, hyung." jihoon whispers. "i can see that you're thinking about something."

"small." namjoon murmurs, hands coming up to grab jihoon by the ass and pull him forward against his chest. "you're so fucking small and cute, jihoonie. drives me insane."

jihoon shivers. "if it were anyone but you-"

"i'd be dead. don't worry, baby. i know." namjoon smiles softly and leans forward to press his lips, finally, to jihoon's. jihoon melts and his hands fist in the fabric of namjoon's shirt as their lips move against each other. namjoon moves one hand from jihoon's ass to cup the back of his neck and change the angle, pull jihoon even closer. the younger man lets out a soft noise from his throat, wrapping his arms around namjoon's neck. they pull apart, infinitesimally, and jihoon whines.

"please, joon-hyung," he pants, "more, i need more."

namjoon can deny him nothing, and presses their mouths together once more, taking advantage of jihoon's open mouth to slide his tongue inside his mouth. 

jihoon's mouth is just as soft and small as namjoon always dreamed, his noises are even better, and namjoon hasn't even fucked him yet. he can't get over how good it feels, and it's starting to go directly to his cock, particularly with the way jihoon is grinding against him in his lap. they keep kissing, and namjoon's cock grows fuller against jihoon's ass, until jihoon just can't take it anymore.

he pulls away, breathless and chest heaving, lips slick and red, and namjoon's cock absolutely twitches in the uncomfortable confine of his jeans and jihoon whimpers. "hyung," he whines, "let me have it now, please, i've been so good for you, haven't i? can't i suck you now?" 

the hand namjoon still has on jihoon's ass grips harder as he throws his head back with a groan. "okay, baby, jihoonie, okay. yeah let me just -" 

"no, no." jihoon scrambles from his lap so he's straddling namjoon's knees and starts undoing his jeans. "let me take care of that, hyung."

something strikes a chord in namjoon. "you want to be a good boy for hyung, jihoonie?" he licks his lips and watches jihoon hungrily, watches him shiver and nod wordlessly. jihoon tugs at his jeans and his underwear and namjoon lifts his hips to help, and then they're off of him and jihoon is staring at him with wide dark eyes and flushed cheeks, pretty little mouth hung open in shock. 

"you knew it was gonna be big." namjoon mumbles. 

jihoon says nothing, just takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. he goes to lean down, get to business, but namjoon reaches a big hand out to run through jihoon’s hair and he stops short. 

“why don’t you take off your jeans too, baby?” namjoon suggests, but there’s a tone to his voice that carries no room for arguments; something heavy. jihoon jumps at the order, flipping onto his back to kick his pants off but leaving his boxers on. namjoon’s heart and dick twitch at the sight of the wet stain on the front, right on the head of jihoon’s bulge. “bet you taste good, baby.” namjoon says lowly. “shirt too?” 

jihoon nods quickly, reaching for the hem of his too big sweater and throwing it to the floor and revealing more of his body to namjoon who is, for lack of a better word, surprised. he knew jihoon worked out, went to the gym, but seeing the results of that is something else entirely. jihoon’s upper body is something to behold, arms and chest and stomach all toned and defined, and namjoon wants desperately to run his tongue all over him, particularly the little silver barbells sticking out of jihoon’s nipples. but that can be done another time. 

beer always makes namjoon sleepy, and there’s only so long he can put that off, no matter how badly he wants to see jihoon take his cock into his throat. 

“come on, baby.” he says, wrapping a hand around his cock. “come suck hyung’s big cock, yeah?” 

jihoon whimpers and brings himself back towards namjoon on his knees, a soft “yes, hyung” falling over his lips as namjoon spreads his legs to make room for him to lay on his stomach, propping up onto his elbows. “will - will you put it in my mouth, hyung?” 

heat coils in namjoon’s stomach. “of course, baby. open your pretty mouth for hyung.” namjoon directs the head of his cock - swollen and flushed dark with blood - to jihoon’s soft lips, both of them groaning the moment jihoon’s tongue swipes across the head. one of jihoon’s hands comes up to replace namjoon’s, and when namjoon sees the stark contrast of jihoon’s hand against his cock it’s like a punch to the gut. jihoon’s hand is so small and pale, not even able to close around the girth of namjoon’s cock. 

jihoon has his mouth open as wide as it will go and the head of namjoon’s cock barely fits, but it does, and jihoon keeps moaning and whining while it’s in his mouth, stroking what isn’t and namjoon is already embarrassingly close. jihoon pulls off for a moment, still attached to namjoon’s cock by a string of saliva and namjoon is struck with the urge to fuck jihoon’s throat. he gets the feeling that jihoon wants it too, but when it barely fits in his mouth, it’s just not plausible. 

jihoon takes a breath and leans back down to take namjoon back into his mouth, eyes closed. slowly,  _ slowly _ , he keeps pressing farther and farther down, taking more and more of the cock into his throat until he’s gagging, and then pressing farther. namjoon is losing his mind at the feeling of jihoon’s throat convulsing around him, reaches down to thread his fingers into jihoon’s hair. 

“don- fuck, baby, don’t force yourself.” namjoon whispers, other hand slipping down to brush over jihoon’s cheek. “you’re making hyung feel so good, baby, jihoonie.” 

jihoon whines softly and the vibrations go all the way up namjoon’s spine via his cock, pulling up before moving even farther down. he seems so determined to fit all of namjoon in his mouth, and it’s hot, but namjoon just isn’t sure it can happen. the fingers he has resting softly in jihoon’s hair grip tightly and jihoon whines again, louder, as namjoon slowly pulls him off his cock. 

“no!” is the first word from jihoon’s mouth as he pants, takes deep filling breaths through his mouth. “hyung - hyung said i was doing well, why - i wanted all of it, please!”

“we can train your throat another day, baby. don’t you want to make hyung cum? you’re so hot, jihoonie, hyung is so close already.” namjoon relaxes his grip in jihoon’s hair 

jihoon is flushed all the way down his neck, lips swollen and red in combined efforts from namjoon’s kisses and namjoon’s cock. “really?” 

“yeah, baby. if you hurry and make hyung cum, i’ll make you feel good too. you want hyung to make you feel good, don’t you?” namjoon swipes his thumb over jihoon’s bottom lip and jihoon immediately takes it into his mouth in a soft imitation of how he’d just taken his cock. he opens his eyes and flutters his lashes at namjoon before releasing the digit. 

“wanna make you cum, hyung.” he says, voice wrecked. “want your huge cock to cum in my throat.” 

namjoon swears and his cock twitches where it lays wet against his stomach. “then what’re you waiting for, jihoonie?” 

jihoon nods, adjusting himself on his elbows and taking namjoon’s cock back into his hand, directing the head towards his lips. he strokes it tightly, twisting his wrist while his kisses and runs his tongue along the thick head. each time his tongue dips into the slit namjoon can feel the heat in his stomach burn hotter, coil tighter, his entire body on edge for how badly he wants to cum down jihoon’s throat. his head is thrown back against the pillows as jihoon takes the head entirely into his mouth and sucks  _ hard _ . the coil inside namjoon snaps so quickly he doesn’t even have time to warn jihoon that he’s cumming, can only shout and swear as jihoon pulls off his cock to smack it against his tongue as namjoon cums onto it, some even shooting onto jihoon’s soft cheeks. jihoon eagerly swallows everything down. 

a few moments go by after namjoon finishes where neither of them say anything, and namjoon is  _ exhausted _ from the beer in his system and the energy his orgasm has drained him of. but a promise is a promise, and he does quite desperately want to make jihoon cum for him now too. 

“come here, baby.” namjoon whispers. “take your underwear off for me too.” while jihoon does as asked, namjoon reaches into drawer for his lube and a little something else. he shows them to jihoon when he crawls back into his lap and jihoon groans at the sight of them. 

“are you gonna -?” 

“yeah, jihoonie.” namjoon says softly. “gonna finger you open now so in the morning you’re all ready for me. sound good? then i’ll plug you up so you’re nice and full.” he holds the glass plug out for jihoon to take while he lubes up his fingers, then pulling jihoon’s thighs wide across his lap. “ready, baby? ready for hyung to make you cum?”

jihoon nods and gently lays the plug down next to namjoon’s thigh. he lifts himself up onto his knees and leans forward, draping himself over namjoon and nestling his head into the crook of his neck. namjoon reaches around and rubs his fingers over jihoon’s hole before slowly pressing one inside. jihoon sighs softly in his ear, and one finger quickly becomes two, fucking in and out of jihoon’s body like he was made for it. with three fingers comes the discovery of jihoon’s prostate and jihoon starts chanting desperately in his ear, “hyung, hyung, hyung.” four fingers and the stretch burns, jihoon’s pleas even more desperate as namjoon starts stroking his cock. it’s not small by any means, but it seems so wrapped in namjoon’s big hands and namjoon is pretty sure it’s doing something to both of them. 

jihoon cums, unlike namjoon, with a soft whimper not a shout. it covers both their stomachs and namjoon’s hand and jihoon has left scratches where he’d been gripping at namjoon’s shoulders. 

“that’s my good boy, jihoonie.” namjoon whispers, soft, reverent. “came so well for hyung. you want your reward, baby? want hyung’s toy inside you?”

jihoon nods dumbly, head fuzzy and cloudy. namjoon asks again, just to be sure, and gets a vocal response that makes him feel better. he lubes up the plug before sliding it inside jihoon and helping him to lie down. 

“stay here, jihoonie, and hyung will clean us up, and then we’ll sleep. okay, baby?” 

“yeah, hyung, okay.” jihoon responds dreamily, as though he were already half-asleep. namjoon isn’t really surprised - it’s  _ late _ , well past three am. 

he manages to pull himself out of bed and to the bathroom where he grabs two washcloths, wets them both and returns to the bedroom where jihoon is only half lucid. he wipes jihoon down first and then himself, returning the soiled cloths to the bathroom before finally coming back to bed, a new pair of boxers pulled on. 

“jihoonie,” he asks, voice muddled with exhaustion. “do you want something clean to wear?” 

jihoon hums, considering, and nods. “new shirt, please.” namjoon grabs one from his drawer and helps him into it, then slides into bed next to him, pulling the comforter up over both of them. he pulls jihoon against him and closes his eyes. 

* * *

somehow, after everything, namjoon still dreams of jihoon. or maybe it’s because of everything that happened. now that he knows what it really looks like to have his cock stuffed down jihoon’s throat, there’s really no going back. 

namjoon dreams of jihoon taking his cock all the way down as easy as breathing, doesn’t even need to use his hands. it feels so good, namjoon wonders idly if people with normal sized dicks get to feel this all the time, and he’s jealous.

then, slowly, namjoon wakes up and realizes it isn’t just a dream. there’s something -  _ someone  _ \- warm and wet on his cock, and all his breath rushes out in something that sounds like jihoon’s name. he pulls the blankets back and there he is, head resting on namjoon’s thighs as he sucks his cock. jihoon’s eyes are closed and he looks blissful, like this is all he needs. but when he feels the rush of cool air as the blanket is ripped away, his eyes spring open and he locks gazes with namjoon. he takes his mouth away and namjoon’s hips try to follow him, not wanting to lose the contact. 

“hyung,” jihoon whispers. namjoon watches as jihoon pulls his shirt off and starts to play with his nipples, one hand stroking his cock. “i’m ready for you hyung, please. want you to fuck me now, just like you said.”

namjoon reaches for the lube left out on the nightstand, as well as into the drawer for a condom, but raises an eyebrow when jihoon whines out, “no!”

jihoon flushes and takes the condom from his hands. “if you  _ really _ want to, i understand but...i’m clean, and i’m sure you are, and...i want you to cum inside me, hyung.”

namjoon’s eyes go wide. “are you sure, jihoonie?” 

jihoon nods quickly. “i’ve dreamt about it, hyung. want it so bad.” 

namjoon swallows. “tell me, jihoonie - are you a slut? are you gonna be slut for hyung?”

jihoon’s eyes roll back and he bites his lip, moaning. “ _ yes _ , hyung. hyung’s slut.”

namjoon has never been so hard immediately upon waking, not even after his most sexual dreams. the real thing is just that much better, apparently. “then come here, baby. let hyung make sure you’re still nice and open for my cock.”

“i am, promise, please just fuck me.” jihoon begs. “i took the plug out while you were sleeping, fingered myself again before i put it back. four fingers!” 

namjoon hums and pulls jihoon toward him, running fingers down his back to his ass until he could feel the plug. “that’s very good, jihoonie, but…” namjoon pulls on the plug until the widest part is spreading jihoon open, only to push it back in, then out again - fucking him with the toy. “don’t you think hyung’s fingers are bigger? won’t my fingers open you more, baby? your fingers are so little, and cute, but i don’t think they’re enough to get you ready for hyung’s big cock.”

jihoon whimpers and nods. “okay, okay, whatever you need to do, just- please fuck me soon, i can’t take it…!” jihoon lets out a choked noise as namjoon finally pulls the plug all the way out and immediately replaces it with three of his lube covered fingers. he throws his head back, hips working in time with the rhythm of namjoon’s fingers. 

“you’re almost ready, baby.” namjoon tells him, “you can have hyung’s cock soon.” jihoon nods in response, face screwed up in pleasure. namjoon gives him a fourth finger and jihoon’s wail is so loud that down the hall, namjoon hears moni start scratching at the office door. 

“shhh, jihoonie, it’s okay, you’re okay. hyung is taking care of you, right?” jihoon whimpers softly and nods, and namjoon pulls him closer so that jihoon’s back is arched, chest pressing into namjoon’s face. namjoon wraps his lips around one of jihoon’s nipples and sucks softly as he presses his fingers against his prostate. he flicks it back and forth with his tongue, drags his teeth against the nub, pushes at the barbell with his tongue while jihoon whines above him, grabbing at namjoon’s hair. his four fingers go in and out of him easily now, and namjoon knows he’s ready. 

“okay, baby.” he says, pulling away and taking his fingers out. “how do you want hyung to fuck you?” 

“i want to ride you.” jihoon says quickly. “and i want to cum untouched, please, hyung, promise you’ll let me?” 

well, how is namjoon supposed to say no to that? he nods, juts his chin forward for a kiss as he slicks up his cock. “alright, jihoonie. come sit on hyung’s cock.” namjoon holds it steady for him as jihoon gets himself into position, pressing down so slowly onto namjoon’s cock. his hands shoot out to grab at namjoon’s shoulders as if to ground himself as he sinks down, letting out choked little moans. 

“you’re taking me so well, baby boy.” namjoon tells him. “you look so hot, all full of hyung’s cock. and you haven’t even taken it all yet.” 

jihoon lets out a full whine at that, for being so full and yet knowing there was more to take. his cock leaks onto his stomach, hard and flushed and twitching as he moves down further onto namjoon. 

“and you don’t  _ have _ to take it all, jihoonie.” namjoon says softly. “i know you want to, but...i can make you feel good even if you don’t.” 

it’s sweet of him to say, jihoon thinks. but if he doesn’t get namjoon’s entire ridiculous cock inside him right now he’ll never forgive himself, so he keeps moving no matter how slowly he has to go. “you’re bigger than all my toys.” he tells namjoon, who’s currently looking at him like he hung the sun. 

“yeah? you like to go home after work and play with them, pretend it’s hyung fucking you?” namjoon says softly, thumb of one hand rubbing jihoon’s nipple in small circles. jihoon nods, breathless. “take a break, baby. get used to it.” 

“i’m so  _ full _ !” jihoon whines. “am i at least  _ close _ ?” he tries to reach behind him, to see if he can feel what’s left of namjoon’s cock, but namjoon stops him, pulling him forward instead.

“yeah, jihoonie.” his voice is gruff, sending shivers through the man in his lap. “almost there.” 

jihoon closes his eyes. his thighs are burning from holding himself up like this, but namjoon said he was almost there, he can do it, he can, he -

namjoon can’t take it anymore. jihoon is so so close, and namjoon has never had anyone take this much of his cock, and jihoon is about to take  _ all of it _ , so he grabs jihoon’s hips and thrusts up into him, filling him with the last few inches of his cock, and it’s all he can do not to flip their positions and put jihoon on his back and pound him within an inch of his life. 

“hyung,” jihoon sobs, “i’’m so full, i’m so fucking full, thank you hyung,  _ thank you _ .” jihoon’s chest is heaving as he sits with his ass flush to namjoon’s thighs. 

“do you hurt, jihoonie?” namjoon rests his head in the crux of jihoon’s shoulder, pressing a kiss or three there. 

“no - no, doesn’t hurt at all, hyung. hyung, you - oh,  _ hyung _ …” jihoon is beyond words. jihoon has fucked men with big dicks before - he’ll accept nothing less than eight inches. but namjoon is by far the biggest by length and girth, and jihoon has stupid soft affectionate feelings for him, and being stuffed full of his cock while the sun streams through his bedroom window is doing a lot of things to him. 

slowly, jihoon rises up on shaking thighs as far as he can manage before he sinks back down. slowly, he builds up a rhythm, fucking himself on namjoon’s cock while namjoon sucks possession into his skin - soft pink marks along his neck and chest, sure to turn red and purple with time - and plays with his nipples.

“you’re doing so well, jihoonie, baby.” namjoon rasps. he feels like a broken and all new man with jihoon like this, “does it feel good?” 

“ _ yes _ .” jihoon sobs, “i’m - i’m ruined, hyung, how is anything supposed to feel good after you?”

something dark and possessive brews in namjoon’s chest, but all he says is “good.” and jihoon whimpers. “you’re hyung’s anyway, aren’t you? hyung’s little slut. say it, jihoonie.” 

“i - i’m - i’m hyung’s little - oh  _ fuck!  _ \- little slut.” jihoon had adjusted his legs to ease the burning in his thighs and as a result, namjoon’s cock is spearing right into his prostate. jihoon’s cock bounces against his stomach as he rides namjoon, and he can feel the wet mess his precum is leaving all over his stomach and thighs, but namjoon remains faithful and refuses to touch jihoon’s cock. jihoon wonders if namjoon would hold out even if he began to beg for it, but it’s hard to think about much between his stuffed ass and burning thighs. 

“getting tired, jihoonie? need hyung’s help?” 

“you p-promised not to touch, hyung!” jihoon whines, pouting. 

“oh, baby boy,” namjoon smirks, “i’m not gonna touch your cute little cock. that’s not the kind of help hyung was talking about.” 

jihoon makes an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat, and then namjoon is grabbing him from under his thighs and shifting on the bed and pounding into him with enough force that all jihoon can focus on is the relentless pressure on his prostate. jihoon  _ does _ manage to notice he’s not on his back, meaning namjoon is just...holding him up, fucking into him while resting on his knees, and jihoon is so turned on he can barely see.

“hyung.” jihoon whimpers. “wanna cum so, so bad hyung.” 

“then cum, jihoonie. hyung isn’t gonna stop you. go ahead and cum for hyung, just from my cock in your tight little ass.” 

jihoon needs to cum  _ so  _ badly. he wants to do it on command, just for namjoon, but it’s just...not enough, not yet. he needs something more for the dam to break.

“jihoonie, baby boy.” namjoon growls, voice deep and rasping in jihoon’s ear, “i can see my cock inside you, jihoonie. touch your stomach for me, baby.” 

jihoon needs to cum so badly he could cry. but he reaches a hand up to his stomach and lo and behold, namjoon was right; if he presses down hard enough, jihoon can feel his cock as it rearranges his insides. god, that’s so fucking hot. jihoon whimpers, throws his head back. he’s  _ so  _ close.

“jihoonie.” namjoon says, voice serious. “i think i’m in love with you.” 

jihoon cums so hard he almost blacks out. his entire body goes rigid, pulled taut like a string, and his mouth opens in a soundless scream. above him, namjoon continues, swearing up a storm filled with occasional sun-spots of adoration and love, pressing kisses all over jihoon’s face and chest as he lays him onto his back. 

“like a fucking vice on my cock, baby, my perfect jihoonie, so beautiful and lovely, fucking made to take my cock, weren’t you? my perfect little slut, so desperate for my huge cock, such a sweet perfect little love,  _ fuck. _ ” namjoon is gripping jihoon’s hips hard enough to bruise, and he’s so close. 

“hyung,” comes a soft, broken whisper. “i love you too.” 

namjoon grips jihoon even harder and lets out a deep, guttural moan as he cums, flooding jihoon’s body with cum. his eyes screw shut, and all he can focus on is the sound of jihoon’s breathing and the way jihoon’s body grips onto his cock, the way he can feel his own cum dripping out of jihoon and onto his thighs. 

they lay together for a few minutes simply breathing, coming back to themselves and each other. namjoon lays on his side and pulls jihoon to his chest, not pulling out quite yet.

“so full.” jihoon mumbles eventually, as namjoon’s fingers run through his hair. “you filled me so good, joon-hyung.” 

“well, that’s what my baby wanted.” namjoon replies softly. “i’d do anything for you, jihoon. i hope you know that. i - i meant it, before.”

jihoon hums and nuzzles closer to namjoon’s chest. “i mean it too, joon-hyung. i do love you. you  _ and _ your stupidly big, perfect cock.” 

namjoon chuckles. it feels like the sun is shining inside his chest, specifically, not out in the bright blue seoul sky. “jihoonie.”

“yeah?”

“i have to pull out now.” 

“says who?”

“i have to go let moni out.” 

ah, yes. “well, hurry back. give me the plug in the meantime. i want to keep you inside me forever.”

namjoon’s heart and dick twitch. “anything for you, jihoonie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello come chat w me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/carebearcoupsie)
> 
> shout out to bird and kimbie who have been wonderfully encouraging throughout this process, and here's hoping this was the key to my writer's block


End file.
